La furia de Shikamaru
by yusha
Summary: Shikamaru siempre ha sido muy racional, todo lo tiene previsto y planeado... pero, ¿qué pasa cuando una situación inesperada y en la que nunca penso se le pone enfrente? Los instintos de Shikamaru salen a flote, a veces el corazón puede más que la razón..


* * *

**La furia de Shikamaru**

La tarde era tranquila. Recostado sobre el pasto, oculto tras los arbustos, Shikamaru vigilaba. Llevaba horas esperándola, era su deber, su obligación. Desde que ella había llegado a la aldea, la Hokage le había ordenado claramente que debía acompañarla a todos lados y a todas horas, mostrarle la villa sirviendo de guía. Después de todo, ella era la princesa de la aldea oculta de la arena.

A Shikamaru no le molestaba, no porque la rubia, arrogante, orgullosa y engreída le agradara, no, sino que esa era la misión más fácil y que menos energía le hacia gastar. Después de todo, pasaba gran parte del tiempo fuera del lugar en que ella se hospedaba, esperando que saliera en caso de que decidiera ir a algún lugar.

Escuchó pasos. Tenía que levantarse ya de su cómodo lugar… cuando de pronto las escuchó:

-Y todas esas bolsas, Temari? Deberías haber pedido ayuda a Shikamaru - dijo Sakura entre preocupada y sorprendida de ver a la konoichi de la arena sola por la aldea, el joven Nara, al instante dio un respingo. ¡¿A qué hora la rubia había salido?!

-No hace falta Sakura, además ese vago de Shikamaru está desaparecido, a lo mejor viendo otra vez las nubes- se burlo la kunoichi, el susodicho, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, - si no te importa me marcho, tengo algo importante que hacer.

-¿Importante? No me digas que prepararas la cena – respondió sorprendida la ninja médico, Temari no respondió aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delató. - Así que será una cena especial, vaya, vaya… ¿puedo saber quién es el afortunado?

-Bueno yo… yo debo irme, se esta haciendo tarde, hasta luego Sakura – evadió con agilidad la rubia y se apresuró a entrar a su hogar. Shikamaru se quedó helado.

¡¿Cómo que una cena especial!? ¿¡Como había salido y él ni enterado?! Y además, ¡¿Quién era ese desgraciado que se había osado acercarse a _su_ Temari?!

Porque sí, Temarí le pertenecía, eso la Hokage lo había dejado bien claro al ordenarle únicamente a él que la escoltara y acompañara. Él era el único con permiso para acercársele lo suficiente para protegerla, el único que podía escuchar su melodiosa voz, el único que podía admirar de cerca su hermosura y belleza, el único que podía atreverse a tocar su suave piel fingiendo que había sido por error… Pero él no sentía nada por ella, no. Era por ordenes de la Hokage, que eso les quedara a todos bien claro. Furibundo, Shikamaru salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la casa de Temari, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre y corría hacia él.

-¡Eh, Shikamaru, Shikamaru!- gritó Ino estando a pocos metros de él, dirigiéndole una de sus peores miradas, de esas que si fueran kunais te mataban, hizo que la kunoichi se detuviera en seco.- Uy, pero si yo no hice nada

-No es un buen momento Ino – cortó con un tono de voz gélido, Ino se vio tentada a dejarlo en paz, pero tenía una misión, un recado que cumplir.

-Yo… lo siento Shikamaru, pero tu madre me pidió que te dijera que llevaras unas cosas a casa lo antes posible, aquí esta la lista- respondió entregándole una hojita y apartando velozmente la mano, como si temiera que el domador de sombras se la arrancara. A regañadientes, Shikamaru la leyó.

-Mendokusai… me tomara toda la tarde…- se reprendió echando un vistazo hacia la ventada de Temari… - Será mejor que empiece enseguida

Y haciendo rápidamente los sellos, Shikamaru creó un clon de sombras y se alejó a hacer el mandado de su madre problemática, dejando a Ino aliviada, aunque sintió pena por los pobres tenderos que no tuvieran alguna cosa de la lista: al menos ella había resultado ilesa.

Tan sólo una hora después, Shikamaru entro a su casa y dejó lo del mandado sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, su padre que lo había visto entrar y salir en menos de 30 segundos, se sorprendió de lo rápido que se movía su hijo, nunca lo había visto correr... Quizás Shikamaru estaba enamorado.

Saltando sobre los tejados, Shikamaru llegó frente al edificio de Temari. Observando fijamente la ventana, esperando algún indicio del desgraciado que había osado pisar su territorio. Entonces la escuchó cantar.

Temari tarareaba una dulce canción mientras terminaba de arreglarse, había terminado de peinar sus 4 perfectas coletas y había puesto sólo un poco de brillo en sus labios. Sostenía en sus manos un tarro de polvos que casi se le cae al suelo al escuchar la voz tras de sí llamándola.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Shikamaru?!- gritó reconociendo la voz y volteando a verlo furiosa. Había entrado por la ventana y lo tenía a medio paso de ella, acorralándola contra el mueble. Nerviosa, Temari quiso retroceder pero sólo consiguió chocar contra el tocador. La mirada de Shikamaru era potente, muy penetrante, al instante la hizo temblar.

-Eso debería preguntar yo. Por casualidad me entere que tendías una cena… especial. ¿Quién es Temari, quién es el imbécil que se atrevió a pisar en mi territorio?

La mirada de Shikamaru era acusadora y atemorizante, sin embargo lo que la kunoichi acababa de escuchar encendió en ella una chispa que superó lo que aquella mirada le inspiraba.

-¿Tu territorio?- cuestionó al instante sintiéndose también furiosa.- ¡¿Desde cuando yo soy tu territorio?!

-No estamos tratando eso- esquivó la pregunta, unos suaves golpes a la puerta se escucharon en la habitación contigua, Shikamaru no despegó la vista de los ojos de Temari...- Yo abro.

Y antes de que la kunoichi pudiera impedirlo, Shikamaru ya estaba frente a la puerta empuñando un kunai.

-¡Shikamaru que haces!- gritó apurándose a detener la mano del kunai, justo al tiempo que abría la puerta y alguien saludaba…

-Ah, Shikamaru, me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí – saludó sonriente Naruto, la energética mirada de Shikamaru fulminó a Naruto, que de inmediato se puso nervioso- dattebayo… creo que no es buen momento…- susurró retrocediendo un par de pasos. Shikamaru, sin decir nada, cerró la puerta de golpe y liberó su mano de Temari aunque haciéndola retroceder contra la pared más cercana. La acorraló colocando ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros.

-¿Entonces es una broma, realmente no esperabas a nadie?- insistió inquisitoriamente, su rostro estaba terriblemente cerca del de ella, podía percibir su aroma: lirios y jazmines… Temari se había puesto perfume.

-Lo que yo haga te tiene sin cuidado – evadió ella la pregunta sin apartar su mirada de la del Nara, su corazón latía aceleradamente, no estaba segura del porque.

-¿Y lo que yo siento te tiene a ti sin cuidado?- cuestionó en un tono más agresivo. Temari se sintió temblar, pero no era un estremecimiento de miedo, era algo distinto…

De nuevo tocaron la puerta. Apartándose al instante, Shikamaru abrió la puerta y lo que vio le hizo hervir más la sangre…

-¡Ohaiyo Shikamaru-kun! He venido a ver a la hermosa Temari

Shikamaru, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó en la mandíbula a Sai derribándolo a él y su bonito ramo de flores. Temari gritó pero Shikamaru le impidió salir. Desconcertado, Sai lo miró.

-No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a ella o te irá peor- advirtió el domador de sombras fulminando a su rival, y sin decir nada mas cerró de un portazo. Y para asegurarse, puso el candado para evitar la intromisión del indeseable.

-Como… ¡Cómo te atreviste!- gritó entonces Temari, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un beso posesivo de Shikamaru.

Sí, un beso que al principio fue agresivo, pero que al ser correspondido, se mostró lleno de deseo y emociones. Por un instante, Shikamaru creyó que la había perdido, que otro se había adelantado. Por eso había actuado de esa manera, por eso se había olvidado de lo problemática que ella era… sí, por eso, se había olvidado de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de ignorar aquello que sentía, de fingir que estaba con ella sólo por ordenes de la Hokage…

-Estabas celoso…- susurró Temari apenas el shinobi se apartó unos centímetros para recuperar el aire.

Fue un breve movimiento el que confirmo la idea de la rubia y que la animó a pasarle los brazos por los hombros y cuello en un abrazo, al tiempo que reanudaban el apasionante beso.

Shikamaru la había vuelto a llevar contra la pared, empujando suavemente su cuerpo contra el de ella, acariciando su cintura y caderas por sobre la ropa. La deseaba, más que nunca la deseaba…

Temari exhalo un suave jadeo, sintió la necesidad de enroscar su pierna a la de Shikamaru, de dejarlo introducir una de las de él entre ambas de ella, y así lo hizo. Sintió la mano del shinobi acariciar entonces su muslo, con ansia y suavidad, mordió lentamente sus labios al tiempo que le quitaba el grueso chaleco verde.

-¿Puedo?- cuestionó Shikamaru deteniendo sus dedos antes de entrar bajo la falda, con un leve asentimiento, Temari jadeo al sentirlo empujar su pelvis contra la de ella. Shikamaru empujaba lentamente cada tanto que su mano exploraba, pronto llegó a la entrepierna de ella y suavemente rozó la pantaleta. Sencillamente se estremeció.

Era de un encaje suave que le permitía percibir la humedad tras la prenda. Temari ardía, quizás tanto como él. Dedicándose únicamente a darle placer, acarició por sobre la prenda, primero tocando los delgados bordes y después yendo mas a la entrepierna.

-Hazlo Shikamaru…-concedió entre jadeos la kunoichi sintiendo los dedos de Shikamaru tratando de entrar bajo la prenda, ahogando sus propios jadeos, el muchacho, acarició sobre la prenda la intimidad de Temari antes de despojarla de ella. Ya no podía esperar mas. Al instante, él mismo se despojó de su propia ropa y acercó su miembro erecto hacia la entrada de la chica, devorándola con besos. Al principio sólo la rozó, haciéndola gemir, permaneció así un corto rato, el suficiente para lubricarla un poco mas, la excitación casi le dolía.- ¡hazlo Shikamaru!- exigió casi en un grito la kunoichi atreviéndose a tocar ese duro miembro hasta colocarlo entre su entrada, Shikamaru no aguantó mas y embistió.

El chico Nara no fue suave, y francamente aquello a Temari no le importó. Le deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que él la tomara como su mujer. Shikamaru pronto comprendió que Temari no sólo era agresiva en el campo de batalla, también lo era en los asuntos de la cama. Casi gritaba pidiéndole más, tiraba de su cabello, arañaba su espalda, mordía su cuello, de verdad lo disfrutaba.

Sabiendo que permaneciendo de pie no lograría complacerla como debía, el domador de sombras la recostó sobre la mesa: era eso o el piso. Aún jadeando la desvistió, admiró unos segundos su perfecto cuerpo, sus bien formados senos, su esbelta cintura, sus caderas insinuantes, sus largas y hermosas piernas… Shikamaru se quitó la playera y subió a la mesa regando besos sobre ese cuerpo perfecto. Temari no apartó sus ojos de él mientras se preparaba para recibirlo de nuevo adentro. Aunque esa segunda ocasión tardó un poco más en llegar: los labios del shinobi recorrían con deleite la curva de los senos de la kunoichi, su lengua jugueteaba con la apetitosa piel, y no fue hasta que Temari le rodeo con los pies, cuando Shikamaru embistió otra vez dedicando sus labios a los de ella.

En la habitación, sólo se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos de los dos, de vez en cuando gritos ahogados, algunos otros, gritos desbordando pasión y placer. Y más entrada la noche, los gritos de Temari pidiendo más y más…

Cerca del amanecer, Shikamaru bostezó. Estaba exhausto, pero satisfecho. Temari dormía placidamente apoyada sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar acariciar la rubia cabellera con ternura y sonrió. Esa mujer parecía no llenarse nunca. Sí que había sido problemático satisfacerla. Problemático, pero muy placentero. Dejándose llevar por el cansancio, Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, abrazando a Temari, su mujer…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ohaiyo Shikamaru – saludó Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas, aunque tratando de no abrir mucho la boca: el certero golpe recibido la noche anterior había conseguido tirarle un diente de su perfecta dentadura. La fría mirada que Shikamaru le dirigió le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

-No te quiero cerca de Temari, así que mantente fuera de mi vista- amenazó tronando los nudillos de las manos, Sai comenzó a sudar frío.

-Yo… lo entiendo Shikamaru kun, pero tengo un trato pendiente con ella…

-¿Un trato?, ¿qué clase de trato?- cuestionó agresivo y tomando a su "compañero" por el cuello.

-Yo… he recibido una paga… tengo que hacer un retrato de la hermosa Temari para su hermano Gaara… a eso fui anoche, las flores las necesitaba para decorar…

-… Mendokusai… así que lo he hecho por nada…- se dijo soltando a Sai, su mirada se posó en la ventana de la habitación de Temari, se había metido en un asunto problemático, no debía haberse dejado llevar por los celos y la furia. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Indicándole a Sai que podía hacer el retrato, sonrió. Ahora tendría que pensar en los 102 movimientos que necesitaría para enfrentarse al Kazekage cuando se enterara que había tocado a su hermana.

**FIN**

* * *

Tatán!! Y este es mi segundo fict Shika-Tema y que además es One Shot. Quise hacerlo sencillo, sin mucho detalle lemmon, creo que no me sentía de humor para hacerlo mas explicito… espero que aun así les haya gustado jajaja. La verdad la historia salió tras leer un fict que me pareció maravilloso, y es que cuando un hombre está celoso puede actuar de la manera menos esperada… y para Shikamaru, esta fue la actitud que más me gusto que mostrara, en especial cuando golpeó a Sai xD detalle curioso que Shika consiguiera tirarle un diente cuando Sakura que tiene una fuerza sobre humana no lo haya hecho… supongo que ella solo se los aflojo jajaja en fin, me despido agradeciendo de antemano a los que hayan leído, y pues, quizás escriba un fict sobre los dientes caídos de Sai, jajajaja


End file.
